Late Again, Are We?
by GreenMango
Summary: South Korea is once again, late to another world meeting. So, North Korea and China, will have to try to think of a way for him not to miss so many meetings, but will they be successfull? And what ways will they come up with? Sh... It's a secret... But not for long...


China looked down on the list of Nations that are coming to the World Meeting then looked over to the Nations that aren't.

There was only 1 Nation on the list that wasn't coming. And as usually it was S. Korea.

"Im getting pretty tired of him not showing up to the Meetings. Aru." China said aloud.

China then set down the list and walked over to his directed seat. China sighed looking over to the Nation that always lead their Meetings. And that was America.

All the Nations still couldn't understand why America was always the leader in the Meetings. Some started to get tired of it and started to scold America. Even though China was one that scolded America, he still felt bad for being so mean to him.

While the Nations like Germany didn't.

"Alright!" yelled America hoping to get the other Nations attention. "Alright!" America yelled once again.

"Today we are going to try and solve the worlds Global Warming problem!" America laughed and pointed to a picture of the earth on a giant board at the very front center of the room. Israel sighed.

"Another day, another meeting." Israel said hoping that the Meeting would just be over with.

China looked straight at him with a weird face. China waited to get a reaction from the smaller Nation but didn't.

China looked around the room to make sure every Nation was paying attention.

Greece was asleep (as usually) Italy was daydreaming about Pasta and much more.

Russia was bugging Britain while France helped.

Canada was feeding his Polar Bear Kumajiro.

Japan was arguing with Switzerland about Global Warming (no doubt).

N. Korea, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Thailand were talking about random stuff happening in their own Nation.

America was still blabbering away while Spain was enjoying some coffee.

Sweden and Finland were at least trying to pay attention.

Denmark, Norway and Iceland were fighting over something that was probably stupid and useless.

Mexico was munching on a taco at the moment.

Germany was almost about to yell in stress.

Egypt and Turkey were trying to figure out some kind of Ancient Egyptian puzzle.

Israel was almost falling asleep from boredom.

Peru was feeding his Llama chili while the actually place Chile was watching in stress.

Brazil was confused at everything going on around him.

Croatia felt crowded and unsafe.

Greenland was admiring himself in a mirror.

India was trying to get in the way of Australia and New Zealand's conversation.

Austria and Hungry enjoyed tea together.

Iran was watching each other Nation closely (for safety reasons) while Iraq also watched out.

And Poland was showing Lithuania his collection of Ponies. Typical.

None of the Nations were really paying attention but- hold on.

China stopped analyzing the room when he heard some weird banging on the wall behind him.

China got the thought to move until he flinched when the wall came crashing down and a familiar Nation came flying through the wall stumbling on top of China knocking him from his seat and a few other Nations to.

America felt very interrupted. Yet curious to see what just happened.

The mysterious yet familiar Nation stood up and smiled. "Anyong, everyone!" he said happily. "I haven't showed up for a meeting in a while, haven't I?" With that one clue China knew that it was S. Korea that landed on him.

"What's the big idea crashing through the wall like that?!" yelled Germany. "Oh, The front door was locked. So I came up with the smartest way to come in!" Korea smiled and giggled a bit.

It was almost like he was in a good mood. Almost normal for him, though.

N. Korea started to hide his face with his cap.

He was embarrassed that the Nation that crashed through the wall was his twin brother, S. Korea.

'How am I related to him?' N. Korea asked himself.

All the Nations looked at one another and actually started to laugh. It made S. Korea happy that he made the other Nations laugh.

They all laughed expect for China and N. Korea.

China then stood up and brushed the dust off of his cloths that were a lot similar to a Japanese robe. "How did you smash the wall anyway? Aru?" asked China.

Right before S. Korea was going to explain how he got in through the wall, N. Korea immediately got up and covered his mouthed.

"We not have time to hear your stories, brother." N. Korea snapped.

Some of the other Nations looked at N. Korea as he dragged his brother to his seat that was right next to N. Koreas seat.

All the Nations that also fell, got up, wiped themselves off and sat back down in their seats.

I will be uploading Chapter 2, soon! :)

P.S. A few characters like, Israel, Iran, Iraq and a few others are mine, just saying.


End file.
